Christian Reed
thumb|left|399px 'Christian Reed '''ist ein Tänzer an der National Akademie of Dance. Christian tanzt gerne am meisten mag er Hip Hop und Modern Dance, er kombiniert auch gerne beides miteinander. Charakter Christian sehr ruhig,gelassen und verschlossen. Er gibt nur selten seine wahren Gefühle zum Vorschein, was besonders Tara nicht an sehr an ihm mag. Er kann aber wenn er sich öffnet und etwas mehr aus sich heraus kommt auch sehr nett,lustig und humorvoll sein. Christian hat an sich eine eher dustere Einstellung und wirkt oft sehr einsam und Kühl ,er kann aber auch witzig und nett sein. Christian Reed ist der TraumBoy vieler Mädchen ,weil er attraktiv und geheimnissvoll ist ,er kann aber auch wütend,aufbausend und eifersüchtig sein. Christian ist zudem sehr sportlich. Geschichte '''Familie: ' Er kommt aus sehr schlechten Verhältnissen und hat eine schlechte Vergangenheit hinter sich. Er wuchs in einem Küstenort nahe Marouba auf mit einer hingebungsvollen Mutter und einem Vater der durch Abwesendheit gläntzte. Sein Bruder Familie war nie für die Familie da und sein Vater Reef Ried verließ die Familie als Christian ein Baby war. Christian und seine Mutter blieben alleine zurück. Christian`s Mutter musste alleine versuchen für ihren Sohn zu sorgen. Christian`s Mutter war eine begnadete Ballettänzerin. Sie versuchte ihrem sportlichen Sohn das Tanzen nahe zu bringen weil sie selbst früher eine Balletttänzerin war, doch mit der Zeit wurde seine Mutter schwer Krank ,sie bekam Krebs, und Christian musste sich um sie kümmern doch irgendwann ließen ihre Kräfte nach und sie starb, und Chistian musste schon in jungen Jahren lernen allein zu recht zu kommen.Christian wuchs ohne Eltern auf der Straße auf, er hatte eine schwere Zeit hinter sich und wurde Kriminell. 'Dance Academy: ' Er und ein Freund überfielen eine Tankstelle und wären dafür beinah sogar ins Gefängniss gekommen aber er wurde zu seinem Glück auf Bewärung frei gesprochen. Bevor seine Mutter starb versprach Christian ihr sich an der National Akademie of Dance zu bewerben ,dort wurde er aufgenommen am Anfang ist er nicht sehr begeistert und arbeitet gegen die Lehrer ,doch mit der Zeit begann er sich langsam zu bessern. Christian tanzt vor allem im ersten Jahr sehr gut und gern Hip Hop, aber mit der Zeit gibt er sich auch im Ballett mehr Mühe und wird besser. Im ersten Jahr sind er und Tara Partner im Pas de deux, anfangs verstehen sie sich nicht sehr gut und vor allem Tara ist von Christian eher genervt und angewiedert. Schon als Tara mit Ethan zusammen war ,hatte Christian Gefühle für Tara. Ethan ist Christian´s größter Konkurent. Die beiden konkurieren und streitenständig, besonders um Tara und darum wer der beste ist streiten sie sich oft. Aber im laufe der ersten Staffel verstehen sie Ethan und Christian besser. Christian und Sammy verstehen sich anfangs nicht sehr gut. Doch im laufe der ersten Staffel werden sie beste Freunde. Christian ist mit Sammy sehr gut befreundet die beiden teilen sich seit dem ersten Jahr ein Zimmer und unternehmen sehr viel miteinander. Jedoch wird die Freundschaft der beiden gestört weil Sammy ernsthafte Gefühle für Christian entwickelt hatte, doch dieses Problem lösen die beiden. Auch mit Tara und Kat ist Christian gut befreundet .Ethan und Tara trennten sich schließlich ,weil Tara und Christian sich geküsst hatten als Tara noch mit Ethan zusammen war. Anfangs wollte Tara nach der Trennnung mit Ethan nichts von Christian wissen. Doch später kamen Christian und Tara im laufe der 1.Staffel zusammen. Doch das Liebesglück hällt nicht lange ,während andere Mädchen ihn wegen seines BadBoy-Images anhimmeln findet Tara das unerträglich, Unterkült dann wieder aufbrausend und unnahrbar ist Christian für sie das Allerletze ,wenn sie nicht Tanzen dann streiten die beiden meistens. Aber mit der Zeit fasst Christian jedoch Vertrauen er lässt seine Maske fallen und legt seine komplizierte Persöhnlichkeit frei, und allmählich fangen die beiden an zu harmonieren. Doch weil Christian auf Ethan ,Taras Exfreund, sehr eifersüchtig ist und Christian zudem sehr gernvt und gereizt ist von Tara`s Versuchen ihm die Idee nahezubringen Christian`s Vater ausfindigzumachen ,trennt sich Christian anfang der 2.Staffel schließlich von ihr. Im Laufe der zweiten Staffel vordert vor allem der Ballettlehrer Zach mehr Einsatz von Christian und will sein vollstes Potenzial ausschöpfen, was Christian eher nervt In der zweiten Staffel lernt Christian auch seinen Vater kennen und die beiden unternehmen oft was ,doch ganz so viel begeisterung kann Christian nicht zeigen weil er sauer auf seinen Vater ist weil er die Familie im Stich gelassen hat. Christian kommt im Laufe der zweiten Staffel mit Kat zusammen .die schon lange in ihn verliebt ist, doch schnell ist Christians Liebe für Kat verflogen denn er scheint noch was für Tara empfinden deshalb trennt sich Kat von ihm. Ben wird im laufe der 2.Staffel zu Christians Konkurenten. Besonders aus dem Grund das Ben ende der 2, Staffel mit Tara zusammen kam. Sie streiten sich häufig um Tara und darum wer der beste ist. Doch auch die Beziehung von Tara und Ben hällt nicht lange. Besonders Christian traf der Tod von Sammy, ende der 2.Staffel hart. In der 3. Staffel konkurieren Ben und Christian hart miteinander. Im dritten Jahr setzt sich der Leherer Zach ebenfalls für Christian ein. Anfang der dritten Staffel will Christian mit dem Tanzen aufhören ,doch Abigail kann ihn umstimmen und die beiden beginnen mehr miteinander zu unternehmen .Im Laufe der dritten Staffel scheint Tara noch gefühle für Christian zu haben und er auch für sie und wieder gibt es Gefühls Chaos. Und letzdendlich entschließt sich Christian ende des dritten Jahres mit Zach eine Tanzschule für Kinder auf zumachen. Er und Tara kommen am Ende scheinbar nicht mehr zusammen aber sie scheinen sich wieder besser zu verstehen. JaiFernandez_JordanRodrigues.jpg ihuiz8iz7izmb0o1_500.jpg Dance-Academy-dance-academy-12902069-571-321.jpg Christiana.jpg Kategorie:Charakter Staffel 1,2 und 3 Kategorie:Schauspieler: Jordan Rodrigues Kategorie:Charakter